


Let’s Celebrate Napping Day ZzZzZz…

by natigail



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Napping, Phandom Fic Fests, Sleep, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natigail/pseuds/natigail
Summary: When Phil realises what day it is, he knows exactly what to do.Written for Napping Day according to the DnP calendar andPhandom Fic Fests' prompt





	Let’s Celebrate Napping Day ZzZzZz…

“Do you know what day it is?” Phil asked Dan after they returned home from tour rehearsals.

It was just over a month away and they had just had their first rehearsal. There was a long way to go and just thinking about all the things they needed to do before the end of April, made Dan’s head hurt.

“Badger owner day or something equally ridiculous?” Dan asked with a chuckle, as he pulled off his jacket and made his way towards the living room where his laptop waited.

“You’re a fake fan. It says so right on our calendar,” Phil teased Dan and made a point to fetch the calendar and practically shove it into Dan’s face.

The bright yellow colours hurt Dan’s eyes a little as the picture of him and Phil in yellow with flower crowns and Golden Retriever puppers. Phil wasn’t holding the calendar very steady but Dan managed to catch the word Napping.

“Napping Day?” Dan asked and chuckled at Phil’s overly excited face.

“Yes!” he exclaimed and flailed with his hands and almost sent the calendar flying. “Do you know what that means?”

“You’re about to rugby tackle me to the floor and demand cuddles?” Dan asked.

As much as they tried not to be physically affectionate on camera (not that they were doing very well on that front lately) or out in public, they both really liked to get up in each other’s space. It felt comfortable and safe after they had known each other for so many years.

“Mine or yours?”

“Sofa and that fluffy blanket,” Phil said. “We’ll put on the anime we’re currently watching or maybe Drag Race.”

“We will last all of two minutes before we fall asleep, Phil,” Dan said fondly.

“Well, that’s the point of napping day. Now come here.”

Predictable, it took Phil about two minutes snuggled up to Dan under the fluffy blanket until he was snoring away softly. Even in his sleep, the man looked adorable and Dan reached up and removed Phil’s glasses carefully from his face. He hadn’t wanted to take them off because he wanted to watch the television but he had been kidding himself.

After the glasses were out of harm’s way of being crushed, Dan cuddled a little closer to Phil. Their legs were intertwined and Phil’s arm rested on Dan’s side. Moving slowly, Dan made it so that he could rest his head against Phil’s chest and hear the other’s rhythmic and soft heartbeat.

Dan knew he would never tire of this and based on Phil’s reaction, the older man wouldn’t either.

Working on the new tour made Dan think of TATINOF and all the reminiscing they did for it. They had indeed built a whole world.

And it all started because Dan found Phil’s videos on the Internet and had the courage to reach out. It was the whole reason that he was cuddle up to the man he loved so dearly, falling asleep to his heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the prompt on tumblr and I thought it would be nice to write a super short dabble of the boys just napping together, especially because I've been writing so much angst with them in [Trust Me, I'm Broken Too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715153). I hope you liked this little piece. It was certainly fun to write it.


End file.
